fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pride
Pride (プライド Puraido) is a character from Kingdom of the Storm. He is a member of the Lost Paradise, a group of the generals of the Kingdom's Military, serving as the leader of the Inner Auditors, the smallest and most powerful regiment. He serves as the leader of the Lost Paradise. His true name is unknown, and his title is The Arrogant (ザ尊大な Za Sondaina) Appearance Little is known about his appearance. He generally shows himself in his Shadow Form, in which he is shadow-merged with the shadows created from his Shadow Magic. In this form, his shadows, who are easily distingued by being with great mounths and red eyes, are his chosen weapon of attack. In this form, his true eyes glows in a red light, in the deep of his shadows His true appearance is unknown Personality Like all the members of the Lost Paradise, his personality is basically the embodiment of his sin Pride is known to be very arrogant with the other people below him, mistreating them and using them as pawns or servants. However, he has zeal for his things, protecting them to end His pride and arrogance makes him constantly understimate his opponents and being very intelligent in battle, stating that he evers fights for win. He abandons battles he saw as being lost, and only stays if is pride is harmed by his enemies History Pride was born in the Elysium, in a family of servants to one of the greatest noble families in the Kingdom. Since he was born, he was destined to be a servant When the rest of his family died in an accident and his time to serve has come, he became the best servant, but was mistreated by his new master, and had his pride destroyed. When the other people started to mistreat him due to this, he killed them all and destroyed the bodies in order to "restore" his pride During his execution for his crime, however, Pride was invited by the King to serve the Kingdom as a part of the Lost Paradise, and was given the control above the Inner Auditors Synopsis Intro arc Pride encounters with Zether and Siara, who are discuting about Thomas run away from home. Pride, then, offers himself to find and bring the Third Prince to home After, he appears in Lecthor's house and attacks Lucian first, before caming and attacking the other ones in the house: Thomas, Lecthor, Lina and Damien. Upon his threat, they try to fight, only to discover themselves weaker then him. After Lecthor destroys the house, Lina saves the others with her Ice Magic, and Pride is left behind as they run out of the city Magic and Abilities Shadow Magic Pride's mark ability is the Shadow Magic, who allows him to control his shadows. His shadows are marked by red eyes and great mouths, and he can "possess" other shadows in order to extend his own abilities, also being able to merge himself to his shadows in order to fight in an almost untoucheable state * Shadow Merge - Pride is able to enter in his own shadow as a transportation form, using it to move at other point ** Shadow Form - Considered as a more evolved form of the Shadow Merge, the Shadow Form allows Pride to unite with his shadows, evolving to a shadow-merged state, in which he is almost untouchable * Shadow Armor - Pride can envelop himself or other people near him in his shadows, creating a shadow armor with his shadows to protect him. He can choose how bigger the armor will be * Shadow Absorption - Pride can absorb people or attacks in his shadows, effectively negating them * Shadow Possession - Pride can release his shadows in another shadows, "possessing" them in order to expand his control over the shadows and boost his force Teleportation Magic He is also able to teleport himself to areas in his vision. However, the extent of this ability is unknown, as he cannot pass to some place covered from his vision Amaterasu He is able to release, through the use of hand seals, his magical power in the form of explosions, which has an immense destructive power, but is extremely hard to learn as it recquires a great memory. Is stated that he knows five different seals: * Formula 48 - After doing the hand seal, he releases a explosion ahead him, which is followed by a direct line of explosions until it reaches the target Thought Projection He is able to project himself as some sort of clone, allowing him to act in two places at once Crash This Magic he almost never uses, as it recquires physical contact. This allows him to destroy anything at touch, being extremely hard to deal with this ability. He only uses it when enters in a state of despair